In Pieces
by Sakyhime-chan
Summary: Série de drabbles. Où comment des timbrés vivent leur vie quotidienne.
1. A B C

--- A = Avertissement --- Horo x Marion

Horo savait qu'il n'aurait pas du trop s'approcher de Mari sans en avoir l'autorisation. Les attaques de Matti avaient été un bon avertissement pourtant...

--- B = Beau-frère --- Ren x Pirika

"C'est pas parce que Yoh et Anna te prennent comme parrain d'Hana que moi je vais t'accepter comme beau-frère..!" avait prévenu Horo à Ren. Inutilement...

--- C = Couche --- Yoh x Anna

C'était ce que Yoh n'aimait pas chez son fils. La seule chose même. Le changement de couches plusieurs fois par jour...

--- D = Douche --- Lyserg x Mathilda

"Oups" avait fait Lyserg en sortant précipitamment de la salle de bain, là où il avait trouvé une Mathilda sous la douche, passablement énervée et balançant des savons à la figure du jeune homme...

--- E = Équipe --- Choco x Tamao

"Mais oui, c'est bien comme nom, L'Équipe de Choco"... Vous aimez pas?" Aucune réponse pour le jeune homme. Comme d'habitude... En fait non, la jeune fille aux cheveux roses qui l'attendait n'était pas habituel...

--- F = Fou --- Ryu x Canna

"Imbécile! Sombre idiot! T'es complètement fou!" C'étaient les seuls mots qui venaient à la tête de Canna tellement elle avait eu peur lorsque Ryu avait fait un saut à moto au dessus d'elle, pour l'impressionner...

--- G = Grand --- Pyron x Jun

"C'est pas ma faute si t'es trop grand" fit Jun.

"C'est pas ma faute si t'es trop petite" répondit Pyron.

"Ben oui,mais c'est à toi de te baisser du coup..." Quelle histoire, rien que pour s'embrasser...

--- H = Harry Potter --- Lyserg x Mathilda

"Harry Potter!" s'exclama Matti en réponse à Lyserg, qui lui avait demandé quel film aller voir au cinéma. En même temps, en demandant à une sorcière ce qu'elle veut regarder, il s'attendait à cette réponse...

--- I = Igloo --- Horo x Marion

"Non je veux pas faire du snowboard, il neige, y'a du vent et il fait froid" fit Mari à Horo.

"Attend je vais te faire un igloo pour te protéger, répondit Horo"

"Non, on peut pas mettre un poêle dedans, ça va fondre..." Quelle idée aussi pour un garçon aimant tant la neige de sortir avec une fille si frileuse... L'amour fait tout faire, c'est bien connu...

--- J = Joue --- Choco x Tamao

"T'es vraiment adorable toi!" avait fait Choco à Tamao.

Et le garçon s'était retrouvé planté là, la main sur la joue, là où Tamao venait de l'embrasser. Parce que pour certain, c'est pas grand chose, mais pour des gens comme Tamao, c'est déjà beaucoup...

--- K = Kiwi --- Hao x Jeanne

"Mais si, je t'assure que c'est bon pour la santé" fit Jeanne.

"D'accord, je goûte ton...kiwi, mais seulement parce que c'est toi..."

Hao se demandait franchement jusqu'où il irait juste pour faire plaisir à Jeanne. Loin, oui, il irait sûrement très loin...

--- L = Luth --- Ren x Pirika

"Wow! Ren, tu sais jouer du luth?! C'est génial! Tu me fais voir?"

Le chinois mis ses bras autour de Pirika et commença à lui montrer comment tenir l'instrument. Derrière les rideaux, un garçon aux cheveux bleus fulminait, retenu par sa petite amie pour qu'il n'aille pas démonter son "meilleur ami"...

--- M = Maman --- Yoh x Anna

"Vas y dis papa!" Fit Yoh à Hana.

"Maman!" répondit le petit garçon.

"Tu ne sais pas y faire", fit Anna à Yoh en passant.

Pas de doute, la maman, elle, savait y faire...

--- N = Nul --- Ryu x Canna

"T'es vraiment nul" fit Canna à l'intention d'un mec à la coupe banane qui passait par là.

"Oui, et je changerai pas, vu que c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes!" répondit l'homme.

On aurait presque pu affirmer que les joues de Canna avaient pris une légère teinte rosée...

--- O = Orion --- Hao x Jeanne

"Là c'est la constellation d'Orion" fit Hao à Jeanne.

Si on avait dit à Jeanne il y a quelques mois, qu'elle regarderait les étoiles avec Hao, elle ne l'aurait jamais cru et se serait fâchée. Et pourtant, c'était exactement ce qu'elle faisait... L'amour est vraiment bizarre...

--- P = Petite --- Horo x Marion

"Quelle idée d'être si petite!" fit Horo à sa petite amie, en attrapant le plat que la jeune fille ne pouvait atteindre.

"Alors je suis frileuse, petite...quoi d'autre?" répondit Marion.

"Ah, mais si t'était autrement, tu ne me plairait pas autant..." fit le garçon.

Heureusement qu'il savait se rattraper de ses bourdes, et surtout heureusement que Mari l'aimait vraiment...

--- Q = Question --- Lyserg x Mathilda

"Heu...je sais pas moi...T'as de ces questions toi...Heu...Des citrouilles!"

Dernière fois, c'était la dernière fois que Lyserg posait ce genre de question à Matti. Forcément, en lui demandant ce qu'elle voulait manger, il aurait du se douter de ce genre de réponse...

--- R = Restaurant --- Ren x Pirika

"Tu vas où comme ça et avec qui?" demanda Horo à sa soeur, qui semblait sortir.

"Au restaurant avec Ren" répondit Pirika. "A plus!"

Le jeune homme s'étouffa presque avec son sushi. Mari leva les yeux au ciel. Enfin, au plafond.

"Faudra que j'ai une sérieuse conversation avec ce mec moi..."

--- S = Souris --- Yoh x Anna

"Qui aurait crut que la grande Anna, celle qui n'a peur de rien, à la phobie des souris?! fit Yoh en faisant déguerpir l'intruse.

"Un mot, une allusion à ça, et je te promets un entraînement de la mort encore plus mortel que d'habitude."

Yoh déglutit. Vraiment, Anna savait y faire...

--- T = Taupe --- Lyserg x Mathilda

"Qui aurait cru que le grand Lyserg était en fait myope comme une taupe?! fit Mathilda en s'approchant de son petit ami.

"Ces quoi ces horreurs? ajouta t'elle en pointant les lunettes posées sur le nez du garçon.

"J'ai perdu mes lentilles..."

--- U = Unilingue --- Ryu x Canna

"Désolée, je sors qu'avec des bilingues" fit Canna.

"Je suis peut être unilingue, mais elle ne me sert pas qu'à parler ou manger" répondit Ryu avec un clin d'oeil

"Pervers..." soupira Canna en levant les yeux au ciel.

--- V = Vérité --- Hao x Jeanne

"Je te dis que je n'avais aucun rendez vous amoureux! T'es jaloux ma parole!" fit Jeanne

"Non! Je veux juste que tu arrête de me mentir,et que tu me dises la vérité! répondit Hao.

"Très bien, je vais te dire la vérité! Tu va être papa!"

Finalement, Hao n'était pas sûr d'être si content de savoir la vérité...

--- W = Wii --- Horo x Marion

"Hahaha!!! Je t'ai encore battu! T'es vraiment nul! Tu ne mérite vraiment pas Mari!" s'exclama Mathilda après avoir battu pour la sixième fois Horo à la Wii.

"Et oh, dis pas ça, Mari choisit seule quand même!" riposta Horo.

"T'as raison Matti, Horo n'est pas assez bien pour moi..." fit Mari sournoisement pendant qu'Horo déglutissait...

--- X = Xylophone --- Ren x Pirika

"Wow, et tu sais même jouer du xylophone!" s'exclama Pirika en voyant Ren.

"J'vais te faire voir", répondit Ren en s'approchant de la jeune fille.

"Ca devient vraiment urgent, faut vraiment que je parle à ce mec..." fit Horo pendant qu'il espionnait les deux autres...

--- Y = Yin Yang --- Pyron x Jun

"Et voilà la théorie du Ying et du Yang!" fit majestueusement Jun à Pyron.

"Et c'est sensé m'apporter quoi?" demanda le fantôme à sa doshi.

"Rien, juste de la culture générale et le fait que tu dois être heureux que je t'explique ça" répondit Jun.

Les deux sourirent.

--- Z = Zoo --- Yoh x Anna

"Nous revoilà! fit Yoh en tenant son fils dans les bras.

"C'est quoi cette chose?!" répondit Anna en montrant l'énorme souris en peluche dans les bras d'Hana.

"Juste un petit souvenir du zoo..." répondit Yoh en souriant.


	2. Trapped !

_**Trapped!**_

**Type :: **One-Shot

**Circonstance donnée ::** Hao et Jeanne se retrouvent enfermés dans une grotte...

**Pairing ::** Où ça un pairing? Du Hao x Jeanne

Enjoy! (Même si c'est nul...)

* * *

Pourquoi elle? Elle avait toujours écouter Dieu, avait suivi sa voie, alors pourquoi elle? Pourquoi s'était elle retrouvée enfermée là, avec lui? Pourquoi Dieu lui avait il envoyé une épreuve si difficile?

Hao :: Qu'est-ce que tu fais Petite Maiden?

Cette voix, ce sourire quand il parlait, elle détestait ça. Elle détestait tout en lui. Elle était assise près de lui, enfin pas trop près de lui, mais quand on est enfermé dans une minuscule grotte à deux, avec seulement un petit feu de bois pour s'éclairer, on évite de s'éloigner! Lui, il avait l'air calme, assis contre une paroi, il souriait.

Jeanne :: Je prie, ça ne se voit pas?!

Hao :: Désolé, mais je ne m'y connais pas trop dans ses choses…

Jeanne le fusilla du regard. Évidemment, qu'il ne pouvait pas connaître! Elle referma les yeux et continua ses prières pour les X, mais aussi pour qu'on la sorte de là. Elle commençait déjà à se sentir mal à force d'être près de son pire ennemi.

Jeanne :: Pourquoi tu n'essais tu pas de me tuer, tant que tu le peux?!

Hao :: Parce que je n'ai pas envie que tu meures, Petite Maiden. Et toi?

Jeanne :: Et moi quoi?

Hao :: Pourquoi tu n'essais pas de me tuer?

Très bonne question. Pourquoi alors?

Hao :: En plus, c'est de ta faute si on est enfermé là!

Jeanne :: Je pouvais pas savoir que l'attaque allait mal tourner!

Hao :: Tss.

Il s'approcha doucement de l'Iron Maiden, s'accroupit près d'elle et attrapa le visage de la jeune sainte dans ses mains. Jeanne se surprit à rougir.

Jeanne :: Ne me touche pas.

Hao se mit à rire. Les menaces de Jeanne ne lui faisait pas vraiment peur.

Hao :: Bon, si on s'occupait en attendant, petite Maiden?

Jeanne rougit encore plus. Pourquoi était elle gênée par les paroles de son pire ennemi?

Jeanne :: Tu n'oserais pas quand même?!

Hao :: Qui sait? Je suis le mal après tout…

Jeanne :: Lâches moi tout de suite.

Hao ria encore plus. Il s'approcha encore plus de la vierge de fer. Cette dernière se retrouva complètement sous l'emprise d'Hao, elle n'avait aucun moyen de s'échapper. Elle déglutit. Le shaman millénaire lui s'amusait beaucoup. L'Iron Maiden venait de devenir son jouet favori…Il embrassa Jeanne dans le cou, puis sur la joue, le front, le nez, et pour finir les lèvres. La jeune sainte était muette de stupeur. Mais, contre toute attente, elle n'essaya pas de se libérer de l'emprise d'Hao, elle ne lui répondait pas non plus, elle se laissait faire. Finalement, cette attaque surprise, même si elle n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté, n'était pas une si mauvaise idée que ça…


	3. Diapers

_**Le Bonheur d'Être Père :: **_

**Mot :: **Vacances

**Gens présents :: **Yoh, Anna, Hana

**Pairing :: **Où ça un pairing? Non, sérieusement, du Yoh x Anna

**Rated :: **K

**Note :: **Euh…rien à dire pour l'instant!

* * *

« T'es pas devenu Shaman King, donc pas de vacances, fit Anna en déposant son fils dans les bras de son mari.

- Tu vas finir par me tuer, répondit Yoh en attrapant le talc et le paquet de couches. »

* * *

**NDA :: **Faut croire que j'aime faire changer Hana par Yoh!


	4. Bad Joke

_**

* * *

**_

Poisson d'Avril! ::

**Mot :: **Lettre

**Gens présents :: **Marion, Horo, et Ren et Pirika impliqués

**Pairing :: **Où ça un pairing? Un petit Ren x Pirika, et aussi léger Horo x Marion

**Rated :: **K, y'a rien de choquant

**Note :: **J'aime bien embêter Horo!

* * *

« Vous êtes cordialement invités au mariage de Ren Tao et Pirika Usui, lit Marion sur la lettre qu'elle venait de recevoir en ce 1er avril.

- REEEN!!! »

* * *

**NDA :: **Je veux voir ça! XD


	5. Fly And Sing !

_**I Believe I Can Fly..! ::**_

**Mot :: **Ciel

**Gens présents :: **Lyserg et Mathilda

**Pairing :: **Où ça un pairing? Lyserg x Matti, en plissant les yeux

**Rated :: **K encore une fois

**Note :: **C'est toujours eux deux qui éclopent des trucs comme ça…En même temps, Mathilda est, selon moi, la plus apte à se péter des délires dans le genre!

* * *

« I believe I can Fly!

- Doucement Matti, il va pleuvoir! Fit Lyserg en regardant le ciel.

- Bah ça nous rappellera chez nous..! »

* * *

**NDA :: **I Believe I Can Fly! I Believe I Can Touch The Stars!


	6. You Never See It Comming !

_**La Vengance Est Un Plat Qui Se Mange Très Froid! ::**_

**Mot :: **Pierre

**Gens présents :: **Ren, Horo, et les « claqueuses » sont pour moi Pirika et Mari

**Pairing :: **Où ça un pairing?

**Rated :: **K

**Note :: **C'est la suite de Poisson d'Avril!

* * *

« HOOOROOO!!! Cria Ren, une marque rouge sur la joue, laissée par une pierre dans une boule de neige!

- Je suis vengé! Fit l'Ainu concerné en levant les bras au ciel, avant de se prendre une double claque »

* * *

**NDA :: **Je crois qu'Horo ne gagnera jamais contre Ren..!


	7. Cold Shower

_**Chaud et Douche Froide :: **_

**Mot :: **Ventilateur

**Gens présents :: **Ryu et Canna

**Pairing :: **Où ça un pairing? Ryu x Canna je suppose$

**Rated :: **K+, on parle de Ryu et Canna

**Note :: **Je veux voir Ryu se faire renvoyer paître par Canna!

* * *

« Fait chaud… Fit Ryu en s'approchant du ventilateur.

- Clair… Répondit Canna.

- Si tu veux tu peux te déshabiller…

- Non, t'aurait encore plus chaud… »

* * *

**NDA :: **Humhum…


	8. Girls' Problems

_**Problèmes féminins ::**_

**Mot :: **Serviette. On me donne de ces mots…

**Gens présents :: **Horo et Marion

**Pairing :: **Où ça un pairing? Horo x Marion

**Rated :: **K, je ne vois pas trop ce qu'il y a de choquant

**Note :: **Encore une fois, je fais passer Horo pour un imbécile…bon d'accord, pour un imbécile qu'il est!

* * *

« Passe moi une serviette, fit Marion à son petit ami.

- Tiens, répondit Horo en tendant la serviette de toilette.

- Je ne parlais pas de ce genre de serviette…

- How…

- Ben oui, Horo, je suis une fille… »

* * *

**NDA :: **Ben oui Horo, ta copine est comme toutes les filles…


	9. Bleach

_**Bleach:**_

**Mot :: **Jean

**Gens présents :: **Ryu et Canna

**Pairing :: **Où ça un pairing? Ryu x Canna

**Rated :: **K+, encore une fois, on parle de Ryu et Canna

**Note :: **Je veux voir Ryu laver le linge! T_T

* * *

« Ah mais c'est dommage que ton jean est déteint! Tu vas devoir remettre ton short! Fit un Ryu faussement désolé.

- Eh, c'est pas toi qui t'es occupé du linge?! Dit Canna.

- Hum…

* * *

**NDA :: **Méchant Ryu…


	10. You Don't Like It ?

_**Spécialités Chinoises :: **_

**Mot :: **Manteau

**Gens présents ::** Jun et Horo, Ren impliqué

**Pairing :: **Où ça un pairing? Aucun!

**Rated :: **K

**Note :: **Pauvre Horo! Même Jun l'embête!

* * *

« Et voilà mon cadeau pour toi Horo!

- Oh merci Jun. C'est quoi?

- Un manteau chinois! Je l'ai choisi selon les goûts de Ren!

- AAARRRGGGHHH!!! »

* * *

**NDA :: **=D


	11. By The Window

_**Escapades Nocturnes ::**_

**Mot :: **Fenêtre

**Gens présents ::** Hao et Jeanne

**Pairing :: **Où ça un pairing? Du Hao x Jeanne

**Rated :: **K

**Note :: **Enfin un Hao x Jeanne! Ça me manquait!

* * *

« Chut, c'est moi, fit Hao en se glissant auprès de Jeanne.

- T'es en retard, répondit l'Iron Maiden.

- Hum… J'ai dû m'échapper par la fenêtre…

* * *

**NDA :: **Hao est prêt à tout pour Jeanne..!


	12. Wanted, Dead Or Alive

_**Entraînement de la mort :: **_

**Mot :: **Chaise

**Gens présents :: **Yoh et Anna

**Pairing :: **Où ça un pairing? Yoh x Anna

**Rated :: **K

**Note :: **Pauvre Yoh…

* * *

« Un jour je me révolterai Anna! S'exclama Yoh.

- Bien sûr mon chéri, en attendant 2 heures de chaise électrique..! »

* * *

**NDA :: **Selon moi, Yoh ne se révoltera jamais!


	13. Because of the Rain

_**Because of The Rain :: **_

**Mot :: **Escalier

**Gens présents :: **Horo et Marion

**Pairing :: **Où ça un pairing? Horo x Marion

**Rated :: **K

**Note :: **Encore une fois, Horo passe pour un imbécile…

* * *

« BAM!!! »

« Ah ben ça t'apprendra à monter les escaliers avec tes chaussures toutes mouillées alors que je viens de laver, fit Mari en passant devant le shaman au cheveux bleus étalé à terre.

- Aie… »

* * *

**NDA :: **Dois je vous rappeler que Marion est aide femme de ménage à l'auberge En, ce qui explique que ça soit elle qui lave? »


	14. Blush

_**Rougeurs ::**_

**Mot ::** Echarpe

**Gens présents ::** Hana, Anna III, Yoh, et Anna impliquée

**Pairing ::** Où ça un pairing? Hana x Anna III

**Rated ::** K

**Note ::** Ils sont si choux tous les deux!

* * *

« Oooh! Ca te vas si bien! Cria Anna III. »

Hana la suivait, une écharpe en laine rouge autour du cou.

« Je suis tellement contente de m'être donné du mal à te faire cette écharpe! Tu es si mignon! En plus avec tes p'tites joues rouges!

- Grmbl… »

Yoh regarda son fils passer. Anna III était bien la digne élève de sa femme…

* * *

**NDA ::** =D Heu...rien de plus à dire... Ah si, la prochaine dois ça sera sûrement une OS en plusieurs parties!


End file.
